Diskussion:Krieger des Lichts
Abgesehen davon, dass viele Beschwörungen noch zu Sammelartikel zusamengefügt werden müssen, stand ja auch einmal dieser Artikel in Verdacht, als Sammelartikel besser zu funktionieren. Das Zusammenfügen an sich wäre nicht sehr schwierig, und ich würde diese Aufgabe eventuell übernehmen. Allerdings hätte ich dazu noch einige Fragen. Der Artikel zu den FFI-Kriegern (Kämpfer des Lichts) ist relativ lang. Gleichzeitig sind dessen Informationen jedoch bereits anderswo enthalten, etwa die Handlung in Final Fantasy I und der Klassenwechsel in Charakterklasse. Sollen die Informationen also rausfliegen? Die andere Frage bezieht sich auf den Krieger des Lichts in der Gestalt, wie er in Dissidia: Final Fantasy oder Theatrhythm Final Fantasy oder demnächst in World of Final Fantasy auftaucht. Wenn dieser Artikel hier wirklich zu einem Sammelartikel wird, müssten die Informationen theoretisch hierhin verschoben werden, da dieser am besten das Individuum an sich beschreibt. Oder gibt es Alternativen? Nero Valentine 16:21, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :1) Nein, die Informationen müssen nicht rausfliegen. Im Sammelartikel namens Krieger des Lichts soll ein kleiner, zusammenfassender Abschnitt zum Thema FFI stehen, der aber für nähergehende Informationen auf den Hauptartikel namens Kämpfer des Lichts verweist. :2) Der Krieger des Lichts aus Dissidia ist genauso wie Kämpfer des Lichts ein für sich stehender Artikel zu dem man genug sagen kann, dass er eine Existenzberechtigung hat, und auf den im Sammelartikel verwiesen werden sollte. Die Krieger aus TFF und WoFF sind aber keine weiteren Auftritte der Dissidia-Figur und sollten deshalb im Sammelartikel behandelt werden. Sie haben außer ihrem Aussehen nichts mit dem Krieger aus Dissidia zu tun. Dieses Aussehen stammt von einem Amano-Artwork des Kriegers aus FFI und nicht aus Dissidia. :3) Ich fände es gut, wenn du das übernehmen möchtest! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:45, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Dennoch bleibt da aber Spielraum für Verbesserungen. Wir müssen es ja nicht unbedingt wie alle anderen machen und den Dissidia-Krieger als Krieger von TFF und WoFF hinstellen, aber es ist ja immerhin ein Individuum mit stets gleichem Aussehen, während der Artikel über die Kämpfer des Lichts nur die Gruppe an sich beschreibt. TFF spielt ja sogar im selben Universum wie Dissidia – demzufolge wäre der TFF-KdL sehr wohl auch der Dissidia-KdL. Das ist wie beim Zwiebelritter; der hat auch überall das Aussehen von Ingus (bzw. das eines frühen Artworks), ist aber eine eigene Person, die seit Dissidia mit demselben Aussehen und denselben Eigenschaften auftritt. Nero Valentine 17:53, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Im Sammelartikel stehen alle Auftritte des Begriffs "Krieger des Lichts", also ein Abschnitt zu jedem Spiel, in dem das auftaucht. Von hier aus wird auf die jeweiligen Hauptartikel verlinkt wie zum Beispiel bei den Kämpfern des Lichts aus FFI und zum Krieger des Lichts aus Dissidia. Wenn die Informationen für einen eigenen Hauptartikel zu knapp sind, reicht es aus, alles in diesem Sammelartikel aufzuschreiben. Es geht hier also weniger um das Individuum oder die Gruppe, sondern um den Begriff. :Wenn jemand beispielsweise nur TFF kennt aber nicht Dissidia und Infos zum Auftritt in TFF sucht, schaut er sicher nicht im Artikel zu Dissidia nach, weil es für ihn nicht schlüssig ist, warum das dort stehen sollte. Außerdem stehen die beiden Spiele für sich da, auch wenn die gleichen Figuren auftauchen. Deswegen finde ich nicht, dass man die Infos aus TFF und Dissidia vermischen sollte. :Im Übrigen finde ich, dass der Krieger aus TFF (sowie eigentlich jede andere Figur von da) eigentlich auch aufgrund der ganzen Stats und Skills einen eigenen Artikel bekommen könnte und sollte. Auf den wird dann ebenfalls vom Sammelartikel aus verlinkt. Hier würde ich mich aber über noch mehr Meinungen freuen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:21, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Da Norte mehr Meinungen haben will, gebe ich meine zum Thema Auslagerung von TFF-Abschnitten mal zum Besten. Grundsätzlich verstehe ich deinen Gedanken dabei, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es sich tatsächlich anbietet. Aus meiner Sicht sprengen die TFF-Informationen weder den Rahmen, noch den Artikel. Durch die Textpassagen, die den Charakter weiter beschreiben, entsteht für mich nicht der Eindruck, dass die Tabellen dominieren oder vielleicht auch den Lesefluss stören. Eigentlich finde ich es sogar gut, dass die Informationen im Hauptartikel stehen, denn wo Dissidia mit einer tatsächlich vorhandenen Story aufwarten kann, bietet TFF lediglich einen Anfang und ein Ende. Eine Auslagerung, die nur die Statuswerte und Abilitys beschreibt, stelle ich mir ernüchternd vor, denn es handelt sich hier ja schließlich nicht um Gegner-Artikel. Ich sehe daher auch keinen wirklichen Nutzen oder Mehrwert in einer Auslagerung. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:47, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Auch ich sehe keinen Grund für eine Auslagerung; die Informationen sind überschaubar und rechtfertigen keinen eigenen Artikel. Allerdings, noch einmal zum Kern der Diskussion: Dissidia ist ein selbstständiges Spiel. Jedoch treten dort die Charaktere der anderen FF-Spiele auf. Bartz, Terra, Zidane; alle haben sie ihre Persönlichkeiten aus den Spielen übernommen. Bis auf den Krieger des Lichts und den Zwiebelritter – denn diese waren austauschbare Charaktere ohne Persönlichkeiten. (Dass das Aussehen von alten Artworks stammt, tut nichts zur Sache.) Von da an allerdings erscheinen sie in mehreren Spielen, wie eben TFF und WoFF, als wäre es eine Fortsetzung. Aber, ich verstehe sehr wohl, dass du TFF-Inhalte nicht in den Dissidia-Charakterartikel packen willst. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem weiteren Charakterartikel? Die Relevanzfolge wäre dann folgende: Krieger des Lichts (Sammelartikel/Weiterleitung) → Kämpfer des Lichts (Gruppe von FFI) → Der Krieger des Lichts (als Persönlichkeit) → Der Krieger des Lichts (in Dissidia) – wie wäre also das (kursiv = neuer Artikel)? Nero Valentine 17:13, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich sehe schon, dass es für dich Sinn macht, aber für den Durchschnittsleser eher weniger, und an dem orientieren wir uns. Dieser Zwischenschritt macht das Abrufen der Informationen lediglich komplizierter als es sein muss. Ich sehe darin keine Verbesserung. Wenn jemand den Krieger des Lichts sucht, tippt er genau das ins Suchfenster ein und landet auf dem Sammelartikel, und von dort aus sieht er ja schon im Inhaltsverzeichnis, wo es für ihn weitergeht. Es sollte alles so einfach wie möglich bleiben. P.S. Danke für die Rückmeldungen, die Idee mit dem Auslagern von TFF-Inhalten ist soweit vom Tisch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:21, 14. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wenn ich jetzt gemein wäre, würde ich sagen, dann können wir ja auch den Artikel Bartz löschen, denn er ist zwar Mitglied der Krieger des Lichts, hat aber null Persönlichkeit. Ich will hier aber (noch) nicht nachgeben. Deiner Meinung soll also der Artikel Kämpfer des Lichts sowohl eine Gruppe von Personen als auch eine einzelne Person (Dissidia, TFF, WoFF) behandeln? Macht das mehr Sinn als mein Vorschlag? Stimm mich um, wenn du kannst. ^^ Nero Valentine 16:53, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaube du meinst Krieger des Lichts statt Kämpfer des Lichts, oder? Die Kämpfer des Lichts haben ihren Auftritt in FFI und werden in ihrem eigenen Artikel behandelt, gleichwohl werden sie im Sammelartikel namens Krieger des Lichts erwähnt, weil von dort aus auf sie gelinkt wird. Genau so in dieser Form soll es für andere Auftritte auch geschehen, sofern sie genug Stoff für einen eigenen Artikel hergeben. Wie wir oben beschlossen haben, lagern wir TFF nicht aus, also werden diese Infos im Sammelartikel bleiben, denn wie wir außerdem bereits besprochen haben, sucht kein Mensch bei Dissidia, wenn er TFF sucht, sondern zentral. Ob die Auftritte in Dissidia und TFF aufeinander aufbauen oder nicht ist unerheblich, weil TFF keine direkte Fortsetzung von Dissidia ist, sondern ein eigenständiges Spiel. :Ja, der Sammelartikel behandelt sowohl die Gruppe als auch die einzelnen Repräsentanten für FFI. Es handelt sich um den gleichen Begriff, daher landen diese Auftritte im gleichen Artikel. Die weiteren Auftritte, die momentan im Artikel Kämpfer des Lichts gelistet werden, sollten in den Sammelartikel Krieger des Lichts verschoben werden, um eine vollständige Übersicht zum Thema Krieger des Lichts zu geben und außerdem, damit sich der Artikel zu den Kämpfern des Lichts nur mit seinem eigenen Thema befasst. Ja, das macht in diesem Fall tatsächlich mehr Sinn. Für einen Leser sind die Infomationen zum Thema Krieger des Lichts auf diese Weise zentral und damit einfacher und intuitiver abrufbar, egal, ob er nach dem Titel oder dem Individuum sucht oder ob er den aus I, aus V, aus TFF oder einen anderen meint. Er hat alles auf einen Blick mit nur einem Klick. Es wurde auch noch kein in meinen Augen überzeugendes Argument vorgebracht, das gegen diese Vorgehensweise sprechen würde. Bartz hat übrigens sehr wohl eine Persönlichkeit und zeichnet sich nicht nur dadurch aus, in Dissidia etc. ein Repräsentant von FFV zu sein. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:53, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, die Diskussion driftet immer weiter ab. Die weiteren Auftritte des KdL von Kämpfer des Lichts nach Krieger des Lichts verschieben? Das ist noch unlogischer als ohnehin bereits die Tatsache, dass eine Person und eine Gruppe im gleichen Artikel behandelt werden (und das geschieht momentan sehr wohl bei Kämpfer des Lichts). Und genau da will ich dein Argument mit Bartz hernehmen: der Krieger des Lichts und der Zwiebelritter haben genauso sehr einen eigenen Charakterartikel verdient wie alle anderen Protagonisten, denn ich denke, wir werden früher oder später noch öfters auf sie treffen. Ich bin bereits von meinem Standpunkt gewichen, dass das alles in die Dissidia-Charakterartikel gepackt werden sollte wie bei den Amis – das sehe ich durchaus ein, dass das Mist ist. Aber hier in diesem Punkt kannst du mich nicht überzeugen. Ich kann zwar nichts entgegen das Gutheißen eines Admins unternehmen, aber zumindest bleibt mir der Eindruck, dass bei dem ganzen „Krieger des Lichts“-Artikelwirrwarr (vor oder nach dem Erstellen des Sammelartikels) noch etwas getan werden muss. Nero Valentine 08:58, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Warum ist es unlogischer? Es werden dann die relevanten Informationen dort zusammengefasst, wo man sie erwarten würde und wo man auch danach sucht. Vom Sammelartikel aus sollen alle Auftritte dieses Begriffs abzweigen. Es ist völlig egal, ob es eine Gruppe oder eine einzelne Person ist, der Sammelartikel ist die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Es gibt nach wie vor keinen positiven Effekt von einem getrennten Sammelartikel über den Krieger als Person und einem weiteren über die Krieger als Gruppe. Das macht es für Leser nur unnötig schwieriger, Informationen abzurufen, die sie suchen. Für einen Leser ist es unlogisch, sich durch einen oder mehrere Zwischenartikel zu klicken, in denen die Suchanfrage bereits bereitgestellt sein könnte, sie es aber aus Gründen nicht ist, die er nicht kennt und möglicherweise nicht einmal kennen will. Und was macht man, wenn einem der Aufbau einer Seite deswegen unlogisch erscheint? Man sucht nächstes Mal lieber anderswo. Das ist in diesem Fall mehr als vermeidbar. Und dann nochmal zu Bartz: sein Artikel behandelt primär Bartz als Charakter aus FFV. Alle weiteren Auftritte werden dort gesammelt, Dissidia wurde in einen eigenen Artikel ausgelagert, weil das sonst den Rahmen sprengen würde. Beim Krieger des Lichts ist es nicht anders. In FFI gibt es keinen Charakter Krieger des Lichts, sondern nur den Titel. Der heißt dort aber unglücklicherweise Kämpfer des Lichts. Wo wird ein Leser, der dieses Vorwissen nicht hat, nach dem KdL aus Dissidia, TFF oder WoFF zunächst suchen? Im Artikel Krieger des Lichts. Deshalb ist es naheliegend, diese Informationen hier analog zu Bartz bereitzustellen. Einen eigenen Artikel braucht es hierzu nicht und ich sehe immer noch kein wirkliches Argument, das für diese Informationstrennung spricht. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:01, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC)